


Ineffable husbands oneshots!

by Bacchaos



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacchaos/pseuds/Bacchaos
Summary: Hi! This is my first time writing on ao3 and my first work just happened to be good omens. I'll be writing a couple of oneshots for the good omens fandom, it'll mostly be ineffable husbands stuff.This will contain : fluff, angst and most likely whumps.





	Ineffable husbands oneshots!

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the ending of good omens, it's really just a short fluff. Enjoy!

"To the world." Aziraphale stated full of emotion, his caring eyes and soft smile pointed at the demon sitting across the table. The demons heart almost skipped a beat, that goddamned smile never failed to astonish him. The unusual duo was sitting in a restaurant called Ritz talking and laughing like nothing had ever happened. Perhaps it's time that made them so resilient. Living on Earth for 6000 years, well, they must've seen a few things. Crowley lounged on the chair champagne in hand, his eyes constantly trailing back to the angel sitting next to him. He seemed to have been talking but the demon was far more intrigued by his beautiful eyes than anything else. They were so blue, like the cloudless sky in daylight. 

"Crowley? We're you even listening to me?" Aziraphale stated, pouting lightly.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah sure..." 

"I knew it." The angel continued, his arms crossing. That cought the attention of the other, snapping him out of his dazed state. 

"What? Oh c'mon angel don't be like that. You can't really expect me to be focused, we just helped save the entire world and not only that we fooled heaven and hell to leave us alone!" Crowley spat out, to afraid and embarrassed to say the real reason he was so distracted tonight.

"... I guess you're right."

"Damn right I am." 

The silence that seemed to fall upon the table abruptly turned into laughter, both of them realising the stupidity of the conversation. The night continued, they drank, ate, laughed, talked, Aziraphale rambled and ranted until they finally decided to leave. Both of them rather drunk. Crowley, however, still tried to help his angel to get to his beloved bookshop. They stumbled their way there, shifting through alleyways and streets and making quite a lot of detours. The demon, being a demon, in his drunken state, might've made some questionable decision was it not for the angel who stopped him. Unless it was harmless, of course, like pulling both of them in the lake or dancing rather embarrassingly in the moon light. Now, both of them wet, giggling, made their way to Aziraphale place. They both stood in front of the door, Crowley holding the others shoulder to stop him from swaying and unlocked the door. They made it inside and as Crowley was turning to the door Aziraphale couldn't help but speak up.

"Crowley..?"

"Hm?" The serpent said turning on his heel with only a slight wobble. 

"Would you... I-I dunno, stay here with me for tonight?" The angels speech was slurred but clear enough for Crowley to understand. It left him a little stunned, perhaps it was the alcohol but he wasn't going to miss this opportunity for anything. 

"Oh, well, yeah, of course." 

The angel smiled fondly, his rosy cheeks only amplifying the beauty of his eyes. Crowley got lost in them again, this time taking in that breathtaking smile as well. That smile that never failed to make his stomach knot in the best way possible. Biting his lip he snapped himself out of that state once more and started searching for the wine. Aziraphale must've been too busy daydreaming to notice, Crowley wasn't the only one having such feelings for the other. It went both ways. Of course, he blamed it on the alcohol, it made his already rosy cheeks become red. 'Just snap out of it, Aziraphale! It's embarrassing... It's just the alcohol.' He thought to himself but he knew trying to reason with it wasn't going to help. Love was never a fan of logic anyway. Soon after the small internal conflict he noticed Crowley was gone. Did he perhaps hear him wrong? Did he leave?

"Wha- Crowley?!" The angel stuttered, already sitting on the edge of the chair ready to jump off if needed.

"Yeah? Somethin' wrong angel? Did you move the wine I can't find it." The other yelled from another room, shuffling around. 

"O-Oh..." Aziraphale chuckled softly, scolding himself for thinking he'd leave like that. Carefully he got up, stumbling towards the room Crowley's voice was coming from. 

"I redecorated a little, y-yes. It's right underneath the classical literature."

"Aha!" Crowley exclaimed in victory, pulling out a bottle of wine with a grin. 

Both them made their way back to their chairs, pouring themselves a glass of wine, or two, or perhaps a whole lot more then they should've had. The demon was laying on the ground right next to Aziraphale, the angel was giggling about something he'd said and Crowley was staring at his face again. The angel didn't seem to mind even after he'd noticed, perhaps he found it just a little flattering. 

"Angel..." Crowley mumbled, pulling himself up to his elbow, swaying slightly side to side.

"Yes, Crowley?"

"I gotta... Gotta tell you something." 

The demons heart beat quickened, there was still time to avert the conversation, it wouldn't be that difficult after all both of them were very drunk. However, something inside him was telling him to continue. He wasn't sure if it was the rather alarming amount of alcohol he'd drank that night or determination telling him to finally say it. After 6000 years of hiding his feelings. Either way he wanted to listen to it.

"Oh? Is-is something wrong?" The angel slurred out in concern, worry plastered all over his face. He looked quite adorable when he was worried almost like a puppy. 

"What? No, no! It's just... Well..." How was he supposed to put all of this into words? 6000 years and he still hasn't thought of a good way to tell Aziraphale how he feels. Aziraphale noticed the unease in his voice, letting the other express himself without interruption, tentatively listening. 

"I don't know how to-Damnit!" Crowley took a deep breath in, closing his eyes. "I... I fucking love you alright! I've been in love with you for so damn long. You have no idea, since the day we met I haven't felt the same. There's just something about you angel, the way you think and-and how even with the fact I was a demon you never regarded me as-as lesser. You-" 

A warm hand caressed the demons cheek. Crowley opened his eyes for the first thing he sees to be that loving smile of his. What did that mean?! Right now that loving smile could mean pity or perhaps he the fact he was uncomfortable. He really fucked it up didn't he? Crowley's mind raced with questions, his heart beating out of his chest. 

He stared into the demons closed eyes, his sunglasses forgotten long ago on the table, his vulnerability, his fear, was so apparent. It pained him to see someone he held so dearly so afraid but more importantly he froze in shock listening to those words. Crowley rambled until the angel finally decided to move, placing his soft hand onto the others cheek. His eyes shot open, he knew how stressed he certainly was. He would do anything to ease that stress. Tenderly he intertwined his lips with Crowley's. 

Aziraphale's lips were so soft, his kiss was so gentle, so, well, angelic, it took Crowley a few seconds to process. His eyes widened and quickly he kissed back, leaning in. The demons kiss was more passionate, needier and perhaps only with hints of anxiety but soon the angel parted away from the other leaving Crowley to lean in closer almost like he was pleading for more before, he too, pulled away. 

"I can feel love." The angel uttered, his voice soft and velvety, almost like honey. He smiled softly as Crowley tried to find any words to express his thoughts.


End file.
